


Twisted

by lavenderstarlightfae



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Master/Pet, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderstarlightfae/pseuds/lavenderstarlightfae
Summary: Iason and Riki were brought together by some twist of fate. However, their relationship is just as, if not more, twisted in many ways. Will the tangled web they've woven ever hold love within the fibres? One Shot. Pieces of good & bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed or disliked it - I'm open to feedback. :-)

Iason allowed his eyes to shut, his senses relishing the soothing movements. "This feels splendid, pet," he announced with his eyes remaining closed.

"Yeah?" Riki answered, a small smile slipping out. He continued his gentle movements. "Is your hair even real? There's no way hair can be naturally this soft."

The Blondie grinned. "Yes, pet, I assure you it is quite real." He peeked open an eye, glancing back at his shirtless mongrel who was gently brushing the tips of his sun kissed locks. "Just because my hair is soft does not make it fake."

Riki finished the last pieces, then set the brush down and slid a few strands between his fingers. "It's too soft though," he concluded. "There has to be something unnatural about it."

Iason chuckled, sliding back and dominating his pet. "Hair is hair," he replied, running his hand up the tanned body. 

"Hair happens to be what is giving you your position as a Blondie," Riki pointed out, then gasped as Iason played with one of his nipples.

"That is only partially accurate," Iason contradicted, leaning his head down to lap at the bud. "Jupiter created Blondies to be advanced, therefore that mere factor alone gives me my position. My hair colour is just what matches my title."

Riki gasped, squirming as the blonde continued working his sensitive nipple regions and massaging his manhood at the same time. He wanted the Blondie to fuck him so bad, but he couldn't ask, his pride refused to allow it.

Iason gazed upon the pulsating erection that was poking against the material of Riki's black pants. "It appears you're ready again, pet," he mused. "Even after all we did until the wee hours of the morning, you are still able to do more."

"Whose fault is that?" Riki hissed, gripping onto the sheets. "You've fucked my body up."

"That is true," Iason agreed, then added with a small smile. "In more ways than one."

Riki rolled his eyes. "Bastard."

Iason hummed, then looked up into the dark eyes while reaching out to touch his ring. "What was that, pet?" he inquired. "I didn't quite catch that."

Riki yelped, jerking away from the man's touch as a sharp pain stabbed his lower regions. "I...I didn't say anything!"

"You most certainly did," Iason objected, changing the pain to pleasure and grinned. "However, you are saying the wrong things." He observed as Riki began trembling, his lips convulsing from a pleasure so great it rendered him unable to speak. "I will change that very quickly."

—

Riki lounged on the off white sofa, reading a suspense novel for awhile, before becoming unable to stare at the pages anymore and setting it aside. He yawned, his body and mind tired from Iason not allowing much sleeping time. He closed his eyes, burying his head into the plush pillow beneath his head. He rested his left arm above his head while his right one hung out limply, his fingers skimming the floor. 

Iason's endless hunger for sexual contact was taking a toll on him. It angered him to have to be a willing victim to the Blondie's whims, but to be treated solely as a fuck toy too was beyond acceptable to him. That was what he hated the most, how he was always seen solely as a pet and treated like an inferior being. How could he make Iason understand why it upset him so much? 

Riki sighed, forcing himself to relax so he could regain energy during Iason's absence. After a few restless moments, he managed to calm himself and drifted off into a much needed rest.

—

Riki leaned against the balcony railing, gazing absentmindedly at Ceres like he always did. He took a long drag, then blew the smoke out into the air, watching it vanish into the darkness of the night. 

He glanced back as he heard the balcony doors slide open and soft steps approach. Iason was back from work, and appeared to be worn out. Riki felt a stab of sympathy in his chest.

"Hey..." Riki breathed, tossing the rest of his cigarette over the ledge. "You're back."

"I am," Iason agreed, finally coming to a halt and then standing in the customary position. "How was your day?" 

"Don't even joke, Iason." Riki shot a glare at the man. "You know how my days imprisoned in the penthouse are without me telling you for the hundredth time."

"Do you truly still believe living with me is that bad?" Iason questioned. "Surely it is an improvement from what you've known before your arrival. Perhaps you feel this way because aren't utilizing all that is available to you, pet?"

Riki scoffed. "It's not mine to utilize."

Iason's brow furrowed. "Yes it is, pet," he corrected. "We've been through this, Riki, you are free to use whatever you may wish in the penthouse and elsewhere as long as it coincides with your regulations." He shot a glare at Riki to cease his rebuttal. "Your suffering is your own doing." He loosened the collar of his outfit. "Now, I am home, pet. Where is my kiss?"

—

Riki leaned his head against Iason's knee while the Blondie gently caressed his hair. He would never confess it, but he enjoyed the way the man would filter his fingers through his dark strands. There was a certain rhythm in each of the movements that became noticeable after awhile, as if Iason were composing some silent song with each stroke of his fingers. However, Riki much preferred when Iason touched him without the gloves - the silken articles reminded him too much of training. 

When Iason touched him outside of training and public view, he would take off his gloves. Riki could always tell what mood Iason was in just by if he took off his gloves. It was one of the only ways Riki could read the Blondie. Only when Iason was in a softer, affectionate mood would the gloves come off. Every other time the gloves remained on, signifying that he was Master and he was not required to touch a pet without his gloves to do as he pleased. Riki preferred the Iason who took off his gloves - he was more human than the one who in Master mode.

"Your pet is not participating again?" Orphe questioned, his alluring amber eyes gleaming with disapproval. His expression darkened as Iason refused to acknowledge the matter by keeping his eyes pinned to the pet show.

Riki could feel the annoyance in Iason's rhythmic movements in his hair. He moved his head up a bit more into the touch, causing Iason to pause for a moment with his gloved hand resting on Riki's head. After a long minute his hand then relaxed from it's tension and continued the normal pattern of soothing throughout the duration of the show. 

—

Iason pulled his erection all the way out, a string of blood and semen trailing from the gaping hole, then slammed it back inside his trembling pet. Riki let loose a cry, then bit down into his bruised lips until blood dripped down alongside his tears, darkening the cobalt coloured sheets bunched between his cuffed hands. 

The Blondie had stored his rage and annoyance at Orphe for making attendance at the pet show mandatory. Despite countless times of having his invitations rejected, Orphe and many other Elites continued to send them. But Orphe knew that if he made the occasional one mandatory, that Iason would have to come or else Jupiter would get involved. Orphe was aware that Iason loathed Jupiter when It pried into his private life and therefore he would have to attend to avoid that from occurring.

Iason flipped Riki onto his back, the motion fast and harsh. Before the stunned mongrel could protest, his words were cut off again as he screamed out while Iason relentlessly pistoned his hips. The accompanying sound of hip bones slapping to the already punished flesh of a plump ass echoed off the walls, nearly drowning out the weak strangled cries and gasping breathing. Riki felt Iason change his pace, slowing down for a moment which gave the mongrel a sense of relief, but it was stripped away as his already aching lower half was introduced to another pace of renewed vigour. 

"I...Iason!" Riki cried through tears, his voice breaking before he could plead for mercy. With horror, he felt the cool hands constrict mercilessly into the soft flesh of his thighs, gaining new grip, like a hawk adjusting its grip upon its prey to allow an easier kill. "Please, wai—!"

—

Iason glanced mildly at the date upon his newsfeed tablet. His mind swiftly calculated that it was almost a year since he had set his mongrel free. 

He closed his eyes and remembered the sight of Riki running back to Ceres. He had run like a wild animal set loose from it's chains, away from its abusive Master.

Iason opened the desk drawer to his right, eyeing up the small black box he had placed in the corner for safe keeping. He stroked the leather material with his gloved finger. 

Soon. Soon Riki would return to him - and this time he would solely be his.


End file.
